A love born into Chaos
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: Amy's heart has been shattered. Shadow's life has been destroyed. Will their hearts be able to fall in love again? And will this love be strong enough to fight the constant threat that is following Shadow? couples: ShadowXAmy, BlazeXSilver, SonicXSally. ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE HUMANS! their family bonds may be modified or invented.
1. Broken Heart, Broken Soul

ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY ARE HUMANS. Family bonds may be modified or invented.

Enjoy

* * *

The bell had just marked the beginning of the schoolyear first lesson. Amy was sitting down in her place, next to Cosmo.  
Amy was a sixteen years-old girl, with pink hair and emerald green eyes. Cosmo was seventeen, she had bright green hair and golden brown eyes. Both were wearing the school uniform: a white singlet, with over a black shirt with long sleeves and white collar, and a black mini-skirt.  
That day it was raining, and the raindrops made a strange sound hitting the glass of the classroom. Everyone was still feverish for the holidays which just ended.  
Amy looked at the person she thought was the love of her life: Sonic, a boy with blue hair and green eyes.  
During that summer, he and Amy had finally became a couple. For Amy it has been like a dream coming true. But dreams burn, and they remain in your hands for long after they have turned ashes.

"Soon you'll be better", said Cosmo. She was wrong. For Amy, as time passed, the pain became more intense. Sonic, her one great love, has chosen to stay with another girl.  
One of the last warm evenings of summer, Amy went to Sonic to give him a gift, and saw him and another girl that were kissing passionately. Sally, that bitch with brown hair and doe-brown eyes, had stolen her reason for living.

And now Amy was destroyed. Everything, at school and at home,made her recall the time spent chasing Sonic, and the pain of his betrayal. For every minute that passed, Amy sank a bit more into an abyss.

When the proffessor entered the class, everyone fell silent. The professor, a plump and old man, bald with mustache and thick blacks, was called Mr. Derus.  
Mr. Derus sat in the chair, turned to the class, and said

"Guys, today I want to introduce a new student who has moved into our school from Robotnick academy"

All began to murmur, and even Amy began to pay more attention to the speech. The Robotnick accademy was an elite academy, to which only the best students in the world could have access. Being part of the academy meant to be better than the rest. Then it was obvious that everyone was wondering why a student of such an accademy would want to move to an ordinary school like theirs.  
Mr. Derus waited the noise to subside, then said

"Come on."

From the door entered a young boy, with blacks hair with red stripes, who wore blacks pants and a black shirt with long sleeves. Over the shirt he wore a jacket, also black, reaching to the feet. He wore withe and black shoes, with red borders. On the wrists he had golden rings.  
The boy stepped up to be on the side of the chair, then looked up to watch the class. Amy saw his blood-red eyes, and saw that they burned in a huge pain. Those eyes were the entrance of an abyss of grief and loneliness, and compared to it, the pain Amy felt was like a drop in the ocean.

"This is Shadow" Mr. Derus announced, "I hope each of you to do his best to make him feel welcome."  
Mr. Derus looking around a seat for Shadow, but the only free place was a single chassis. "We do not want that our newcomer is left alone, don't we now ... Cosmo?", said the professor. Cosmo rolled her eyes, but she moved from her seat next to Amy to go and sit at the single seat.  
Without a word, Shadow sat next to Amy.  
"Now," the professor said, rubbing his hands, "we will do a test to see if you have studied during the holidays." In class there was a collective groan.  
Amy looked at the sheet that had been delivered, then began to respond quickly to requests: to avoid thinking about Sonic, the last few days of vacation she was completely devoted to study, so she could easily remember most of the things.  
Amy took five minutes to answer the first two questions, but when she was about to start the third, Shadow got up and went to deliver his test to Mr. Derus. Amy was surprised for a moment, then shrugged and continued with her test.

At the end of the lesson, Mr. Derus announced the results of the tests. The whole class was insufficient, except for two: Amy ... and Shadow, although he had delivered after only five minutes.  
When the students were allowed to leave the class, Amy walked to her locker. But when she tried to open it, the door resisted. Amy checking the edge of the door, and saw that someone had put something hard to block the opening. She keeps trying, but she can't open the door. When she was about to give up, Amy noticed that Shadow was opening the locker next to her.

"Hey, Shadow ..." Amy began, "someone has locked the door of the cabinet. You can try to open it, please?".

Shadow looked at her for a moment, as if to decide whether or not she was a nuisance, then snorted and put his hand on the handle of the cabinet of Amy. He pulled, and the inserted object to block the door broke and the cabinet opened obediently.

"Thank you ..." Amy started to say, but the guy in black had already left.

Behind a corner nearby, Sally bit her lip, angry. "Cursed Shadow", muttered the girl, then went away.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet, but for Amy was a stab to the heart of every lesson: Sonic and Sally were always together, and spent every free minute kissing.  
The last two hours of the day were occupied by the gym class. The teacher, a woman of about thirty-four, blond and full of life, decided to do a race. Everyone knew from the beginning that Sonic would be the winner.  
The professor said the couples who had to race. As last, Sonic and Shadow.  
When the time came for the last race, everyone was tired and bored: no one wanted to see another victory for Sonic's speed.  
"You have to do 24 laps of the gym," said the professor, "is not allowed any physical contact between the two, okay?"

The two boys nodded.  
"On your marks ... ready ... GO!" yelled the professor.  
Sonic dashed.

"I burned the new guy at the start" Sonic said, grinning.

But his happiness was transformed into horrified surprise when he heard a deep voice to his right, saying

"Do not be so sure" Shadow was next to Sonic!

After twenty-three laps, the two were equal. When they were about to close on the last lap, Shadow made a burst acceleration, passed Sonic and won the race!  
There was a moment of silence, then everyone applauded Shadow, who wasn't even out of breath.

After class, everyone went in the locker room to change back into their normal clothes. Amy went last to take a shower, and stayed a long time: she liked to feel the water that flowed over her body, washing away all of her thoughts and leaving her blissfully empty.  
When the pink haired girl walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel, she didn't see her clothes. She searched all the locker room, but found nothing, not even the clothes she used to do gymnastics, not even the underwear. Someone had actually stole her clothes!  
Amy thought that there had to be someone around: in their school after gym class one of the students held the keys of the two dressing rooms, and when all were gone he had the task of checking that everyone was gone and that no one had forgotten anything.  
Amy thought about who had the keys that lesson

"Then, before vacation it happened to be Sonic, following the order in this lesson it is... Sally!? ".  
Amy rushed to try the door of the locker room, and she discovered that it was locked! The girl didn't take long to realize that Sally had locked up on purpose after having stolen the clothes, just to make her make a bad impression. How embarassing it would be for her, the next day, when the keepers would open to clean inside and found Amy completely naked.  
The girl began to despair. She tried in every way to open the door, she even tried to break through, but nothing. When she realized that all her efforts were in vain, Amy leaned against a wall and cried. She cried there for maybe an hour before she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Is something wrong in there?" Said a male voice outside the door. Amy shouted, in tears: "Please get me out !".

A second passed, then the door broke into four pieces with a thud. When the dust settled, Amy saw that on the other side of the door there was Shadow!  
Amy ran to hug him, still crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you ..." she kept repeating.

"Ummmm ... you're wearing only a towel", said Shadow.

Amy broke away from him, a few steps away. She pulled the towel tighter and whispered

"Someone took away my clothes"

Shadow thought for a moment, then pulled out of his bag his pants and shirt that he used for gymnastics. He gave them to Amy, saying

"Maybe it is not comfortable, but it is better than go home naked

Having said that, Shadow went out the dressing room to let Amy dress.

When Amy was dressed, she and Shadow came out of the building, and discovered that it was raining very hard. Shadow, without saying a word, took off his jacket and gave it to Amy, pulling the hood over her head. Then he took her hand and began to walk.  
Amy seemed to be experiencing a kind of dream: she did nothing, leaving him to drive her. For those minutes in the rain, Amy forget about Sonic and his betrayal, being able to think only of the kindness that the strange boy was showing.  
When they arrived at the bus station, Shadow waited for the bus along with Amy. When it arrived, Amy got in, but Shadow stayed where he was. Amy then started to take off his jacket to give it back, but he made a denial with his head.  
Shadow turned around and walked to the parking of motorcycles. Amy looked at him until the bus left, hiding the guy at the sight.

When Amy got home, the first thing she did was taking a shower. Then she put on a light pink pajama with strawberries drawn on it and went to sleep.  
Before falling asleep, Amy looked at the black jacket, which she had hung up on a heater to dry. The girl smiled, and whispered: "Good night, Shadow."


	2. The Medallion

So, I finally got the time to continue this. Sorry for the long wait.  
Enjoy

* * *

With Amy ...

Amy ran, wrapped in a cobalt blue light, which protected her from the darkness that was around her. The girl followed the trail of her beloved Sonic, feeling safe and protected by his the blue light the boy was emanating. Amy was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life.  
Suddenly, the cobalt blue light began to fade, while Sonic got farther and farther away from her.

"Sonic!" cried Amy, but no answer came.

In the distance, she saw that Sonic was hugging Sally, and he was saying: "What do you want, Amy? I don't love you and I don't want you to be with me!".  
The light disappeared completely, plunging in the darkness along with Sally and Sonic. Amy was left alone in the darkness. Amy cried, and for every tear which fell from her eyes, she fell a little more in that dark abyss.  
Then Amy saw, in the distance, a mysterious red shade, which didn't go against the dark, but forced it to go along. Amy walked toward the direction from where the strange shade was coming. After what seemed hours, she felt a presence, as if someone was walking beside her, just a little over her. Amy looked ahead, and saw a boy with black hair with red strips, who walked in her same direction. Around him, the red shade was more evident. Amy whispered one word:  
"Shadow?"

Amy awoke with a cry!

Struggling against the white mass which was restraining her, she managed to free herself and gasped for air, rising. When her breathing returned regular, the pink haired girl looked around and realized that she was in her room.

"It was just a nightmare" thought Amy, now calmer.  
-HHHHHHHeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy! Big sister! If you do not wake up, not only do you lose your breakfast, but you will also be late for school"cried a voice from outside the door of Amy's room.

Amy winced, then looked at her watch and her eyes shot open.

"Damn it! I overslept!" Amy hissed between her teeth.  
The girl got out of bed, rushed to her wardrobe and put on her school uniform. Then she went to the bathroom, fixed her hair, put a touch of makeup to get rid of the dark circles under her eyes, and then walked out of her door. When she was about to leave, however, she noticed something black on the heater. She picked up the black clothes and recognized the jacket Shadow had given her the night before. At that point, all of what happened the previous day came back to her mind, and she blushed at the memory of how Shadow found her (almost naked) in the locker room, and what he had done for her: he had helped her to get out, had given her his clothes to avoid... his clothes?

"His clothes!?" Amy shouted, remembering only at that moment that, when she had returned home the night before, she had left the clothes that Shadow had given her in the main bathroom. Amy squeezed his jacket against her chest, hoping that her parents had not yet found the foreigner clothes. While Amy held it, something came out from the pocket of Shadow's jacket, and fell to the ground with a loud clink. The girl took it, and examined it surprised with the lamplight of the bathroom. It was a golden locket, the kind that you hide a picture inside. The girl could not resist the curiosity, and opened it.

Inside there was a picture of Shadow hugging a blond girl with blue eyes. In the picture, Shadow seemed so happy. In his eyes there was a flame of immense joy and love, not the abyss of hatred and sadness that Amy had seen the day before. On the second side of the interior of the locket, there was a lock of hair, probably of the girl. Below the picture there was a name, but it was too worn out to be able to read it.  
"_Shadow..._" Amy thought, wondering who the girl could have been.  
"Amy!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Coming soon!" yelled back the sixteen years old. She put the locket in her shirt pocket, took the black jacket and went downstairs.

"About time, Amy!" Said Maurice, Amy's father, when she got into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep well" Amy justified herself, sitting at the table. "You still have the same nightmare?" Vanilla, Amy's mother, asked worried.

The sixteen merely nodded, biting a toast.

"I am so sorry, sister" said a sweet voice.

The speaker was the little Cream, Amy's younger sister, who was eight years old. Cream had brown eyes and beige hair, she was wearing a yellow and orange dress with a blue bow in her hair, that reached to her waist. Cream adored her older sister Amy, and seeing her so sad made her feel bad.

"Amy..." Vanilla began to say "this morning I found some clothes in the shower. Those was clothes for men, and they aren't your father's ...".

Amy felt her heart starts beating fast, as her cheeks became red as ripe tomatoes.

"So...?" asked Amy, trying to appear calmer than she actually was.

"So" continued her mother "What happened between you and the guy who owns this clothes?".  
Amy jumped up from her chair.

"Mom, what on earth are you thinking?"

"Well, I found the clothes of a boy in the dryer and my teen daughter got back home three hours later than usual. What the hell should I think!?" Vanilla yelled, exasperated.

Amy looked down.

"He just ... helped me get out of a bad situation..."

"What bad situation?" inquired the mother.

"I'm late, I'll miss the bus..." said Amy.

Vanilla glared at her, saying

"We need to do some talk tonight, you and me"

Amy nodded, then ran to the entrance, put on her shoes, grabbed the backpack and Shadow's jacket and ran out of the house. She managed to catch the bus just in time. The girl sat next to a window, reflected on the discussion with her mother and thought:

"_Sally will have to pay for this_"

With Shadow ...

Shadow sat up, shaking his head to ward off that horrible vision. Every night that torment came back and continued to remind him of his failure, to remind him what he had lost. The boy took a deep sigh and looked around. It was then that he noticed the purple-haired girl next to him, curled up in his bed. Shadow's face relaxed into a smile. His little thirteen years old sister, Blaze, had once again slipped out of her room to come and sleep with him. The blacks haired boy stroked her face with the back of his hand, and she woke up. "Mmmm ... Mhadow" said Blaze, her voice slurred by sleep, opening her golden eyes. Blaze was Shadow's younger adoptive sister. The boy's parents had found her during a winter night, under a tree. Shadow and Blaze were always gotten along very well, although they often could be seen arguing over the slightest provocation. Blaze was perhaps the only person in the world who could understand Shadow, and he loved her more than anyone else.  
"You know you cannot come to sleep with me. You're too old to be afraid of monsters" Blaze smirked to him and said:

"Look, I came because YOU seemed to have a nightmare. You continued to stir and cry, so I came to get you a little company. I think it worked, because when I hugged you, you calmed down"

Shadow looked at her for a moment, then said "Thanks".

Fifteen minutes later, Shadow and Blaze were having breakfast. Shadow was bitting a sandwich, while Blaze ate a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, they heard an older voice:

"Nobody thought to warn me that breakfast was ready, right?"  
Shadow and Blaze turned to the door of the dining room, and saw their older brother: Mephiles.  
Mephiles' hair was blue-gray and his eyes was poison green. He usually wore dark blue trousers and a dark purple jacket. Most people who met him was afraid of him, but Shadow and Blaze were used to it.  
"You are a bit old to need someone to wake you up in the morning" said Shadow, sarcastically.

"Umpf, at least I do not cry like a little girl for a minor nightmare" said the older boy. Mephiles sat at the table and grabbed a sandwich, making it disappear in a few seconds. "You know, Meph, when you eat you have the elegance of a meat grinder" said Blaze to his big brother.

The blue-haired boy just throw her a dirty look, and immediately began doing what he loved to do more than anything else: torment Shadow.

"You know, Shad, I remember that when you were at the academy, you were in a good mood in the morning" Mephiles said, grinning.

Understanding how that discussion would end, Blaze took her bowl of cereal from the table.

"Maybe" Mephiles continued " it was because at that time, just out of the house, you meet with your girlfriend. It is a pity that that day you were not there, to protect your beloved Ma..."

It was too much. Mephiles had crossed the line. Shadow snapped, and in less than an instant Mephiles crashed on the table, Shadow's hand on his throat and the other one ready to strike.  
"Don't you dare ever again..." Shadow hissed, furious.

Half an hour later, Blaze and Shadow were in front of the girl school. Shadow accompanied her to the school each morning with his motorbike.  
"See ya, bro!" Blaze said, going towards the entrance.

Shadow rekindled the engine and went to his school. During the trip, he had to stop at a traffic light. His hand moved to find the medallion around his neck, but he didn't find it. Shadow tried in his pockets, but it was not there. Then the boy recalled: before gym class he had placed the medallion in his jacket's pocket, to avoid losing it. But then he gave his jacket to Amy!  
The traffic light turned green, and Shadow sprang forward with the bike, hoping that Amy had not found the medallion and, more important, had not looked into it.

* * *

R&R, please


	3. New Problems

Another one right away. I already have all of them ready, but their in Italian, so I have to translate the chapters before posting them. And I do it only when I have nothing left to do. That said, Enjoy this one :-)

* * *

Shadow arrived at the school parking lot, parked the bike and turned off the engine. Recovering his bag, he hurried toward the lockers, looking for the pink haired girl.  
He reached his locker, left the bag, and looked around, but she wasn't nearby. He began to walk the corridors, hoping to find her before entering classroom. Turning a corner, he collided with a girl who was running, and she fell to the ground. When Shadow recognized her, he grind his teeth in anger. She was wearing the school's uniform, but the skirt was really small, so with the slightest flutter you could see everything that it had to cover. The upper part left the navel uncovered, and it was so tight around the breasts to leave very little to imagination. On her shoulders fell her white hairs. Shadow looked at her with barely suppressed rage, hissing one word:

"Rouge"

Meanwhile, Amy fell off the bus. She had spent the journey in silence, despite Cosmo attempted to start a conversation.  
The pink-haired girl went to the lockers to retrieve her school things. She was about to move towards her classroom when she heard a loud crash come from a point nearby. She went to see, and saw Shadow, eyes burning in anger, that was holding a girl whit white hair raised a couple of feet off the ground, holding her scruff.  
"I did not forget your contribution in what happened!" Shadow was screaming.

The girl tried to free herself, saying:

"Come on, it's not time to let it go? It's been almost a year now…"

Shadow tightened, preventing her from finishing the sentence.

"I'll never let it go, Rouge! There isn't the possibility! Maybe there it is for you, who don't care for anything but yourself! Maybe there it is for those motherfuckers that you work for! But I can't forget! I don't want to forget her!"

Shadow was shaking with rage, and Amy was sure that if nobody intervened, something irreparable would happen. Fortunately, before the situation worsens, Mr. Derus spoke up:

"Guys, please! Shadow, let her go now"

The boy looked at him for a moment, then snorted and let go. Rouge fell to the ground with a thud, and Shadow walked away without saying a word. Amy followed him: it was not the best time, but if she waited too much to give him back the jacket and the medallion, there was the risk that he became really angry, even more than now.

The girl reached Shadow on the school's roof. The boy was looking at the sky, seeming to be somewhere else. Amy cleared her throat. He turned toward her. The girl took a deep breath, and said:

"I brought you back your jacket"

He took his jacket back and put it on without a word.

"Um ... there's another thing" said Amy "this morning, from the inside pocket of your jacket fell something..."

Amy pulled the medallion from her pocket. When he saw it, his eyes lit up with a flame that Amy failed to recognize. The boy snatched it away from her hands.

"Did you open it?" He asked.

"Yes" replied the pink haired girl.

The flame in Shadow's eyes became even more evident, and Amy recognized it: it was hate! Hatred unbelievably great! The girl took a few steps back, but Shadow grabbed her by the arm, saying:

"I don't know what made you think that you had the right to open it, but if you tell someone what you saw inside... I will kill you"

The icy tone in which he said that made clear that he was serious.

When Shadow had let her arm go, she ran away. She did not stop running until she was sure to be far enough from him. And meanwhile the tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes.

Amy faced the day like a zombie. She didn't speak, and when the teachers explained something she didn't hear. It was only after school, when the director called her into his office, that the girl seemed to awaken. She entered the Director's office, without knowing what was awaiting for her. The man, tall, thin and almost bald, said:

"Shadow today missed all the lessons, but his bike was registered when it entered the parking lot. I pulled a random name out of his class, and it was you. So you'll bring back to his home the bike and today's homeworks. On this note there is his address. Can you drive a motorcycle?".

Amy read the address, and remained undecided for a while. Then she decided, that she wanted to clear things up with Shadow, let him know that she was sorry that she had interfered with his privacy without permission. So she said:

"I'm going now"  
once she arrived in the parking lot, Amy asked the caretaker to indicate her Shadow's motorcycle. The caretaker said at what parking number it was parked, but he also said that the boy didn't left the keys. Amy went to see the bike anyway. She found it in its place, it was completely black, and it had a sharp profile: the nose was stretched above the first wheel, forming a a sharp angle. The handlebars came from inside the frame, as if the bike was an unique piece. The two wheels were empty at the center, and were not made of rubber, but of a material that Amy did not know. In fact, the whole bike was made of a strange material: despite being under the sun for hours, the surface had not even warmed to a degree. Instead, it was as cold as if it had been closed for a month in a cellar. She noted that there was no hole for the key, and there was not even the scoreboard, but only a kind of plate. Amy put a hand on it, and an inscription appeared on the plate:

-Enter password-

That vehicle was controlled by a computer! Amy looked for the keyboard, but there was not

"But how on earth ..." she began to say, but stopped when she saw a sign appearing on the screen

-I'm voice-locked, darling-

Amy remained puzzled for a moment, then asked

"Can you understand what I say?"

-Of course I can, I'm an AI, after all- replied the bike

"What is an AI?"

-AI means Artificial Intelligence-

"Okay then. Look I have to return you to Shadow, can you give me a a little help?"

The writing on the screen remained steady for a few seconds, then it formed an answer

-I'll drive-.

Meanwhile ...

Shadow was at home, lying on the couch, lost in his thoughts. A fly was buzzing around the chandelier. Shadow raised his hand, and from his index there was a flash, which hit the fly and instantly killed it. "When you start to kill flies with strokes of Chaos Thunder, it means that you're really bored" said a voice. Shadow got up and saw that Blaze had entered the room with a bag of chips under her arm. Shadow was about to reply when he heard a noise upstairs. He made a rapid calculation: Mephiles was out, Blaze was there with him, so...

"Blaze, who's in your room?"

She stiffened "No one, bro'"

But Shadow was not convinced, then got up and walked towards the room of his sister. When he arrived, Blaze stopped him in front of the door, saying

"I don't want you to come into my room without permission"

"Blaze, you've never made an issue that I walked into your room without asking you first, so the more you try to stop me, the more I'm convinced that there is something you don't want me to see. Now, or you let me in, or the next time that Mephiles cook I will force you to eat"

Her eyes filled with terror

"You would never do it" she said, but still moved from in front of the door.

Shadow came in and saw a boy with silver hair and golden eyes sitting on Blaze's bed.  
"So, who the hell are you?" asked Shadow.

* * *

R&R, please


End file.
